


The Second Time Around

by AsterVitae



Series: The Second Time Around Series- Percy and Oliver [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterVitae/pseuds/AsterVitae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver runs into Percy in an unexpected place years after Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, they belong to JK Rowling. 
> 
> Switches between Percy's and Oliver's POV

Percy felt his heart start to race as he walked down the street. This was not the first time he had done something like this, but he kept telling himself each time after that it would be the last. This did not fit with his image. He was a rule abiding person, and this was indubitably wrong. He worked for the Ministry of Magic for goodness sake. He liked things clean and orderly. And he never broke the rules. He couldn’t explain why he enjoyed this… activity so much. He was getting hard simply thinking about it. He saw the bar and the thought that he should turn around and head home popped in his head. Without pause he opened the door and headed straight to the back, where a man smiled at him and said,  
“Back again I see.”

Oliver was sitting at the bar, sipping on some whiskey. He had heard about this place from a friend and it had taken some time to get the nerve to come. He knew his identity was safe, this was a muggle pub after all. No one here knew who Oliver Wood was, let alone what Quidditch was. He hadn’t gotten the nerve to go to the back yet, hopefully the drink would help. He was contemplating getting up and heading towards the back when he heard the front door open. He had to do a double take, but there was no denying it. Percy Weasley had just walked in. Oliver felt panic rise in him. He couldn’t let his old class mate see him at a gay bar. Especially this gay bar, and especially this class mate. Perfect, pompous Percy. He watched as Percy made a B line to the back. He noticed the guy smiled at him, as if he knew him. At that moment it dawned on him, why they hell was Head Boy Percy Weasley here? He got up and headed to the back, the guy guarding the door let him pass. It was an entirely different world behind the door. There was a hallway with several other doors lining each side. A man walked up to Oliver just then and asked,  
“What can I do for you?”  
“I… I was wondering, where did Percy Weasley go?”  
“I’m afraid that I do not know anyone’s name. We prefer to stay anonymous.”  
“The red headed gentleman who came back just a few moments ago.”  
Oliver didn’t know what he was doing, he just knew he was curious about why Percy fucking Weasley was here. The man looked Oliver up and down and smiled.  
“While you are most definitely his type, I am afraid that he has already began his experience. If you would like, you are able to watch.”  
“Watch?” asked Oliver in surprise.  
“That is correct sir.”  
“S… sure.” Replied Oliver, telling himself that he was just curious.  
Oliver followed the man down the hall and through a door. He followed the man past a couple more doorways and found himself in a small room that had a window looking into a larger room. He couldn’t believe what he was looking at on the other side of the glass.  
“Can they see me?” he asked the man.  
“No, they cannot.” Replied the man as he turned to leave, closing Oliver in alone.  
Oliver watched as Percy kissed a man and two other men kissed one another. He watched as Percy pulled back and pulled a different man in to kiss. Was Percy really going to have sex with 3 bloody people?! Oliver felt himself getting hard as he watched the two men that were not currently attached to the redheads mouth unbutton Percy’s shirt. 

Percy felt the two men taking his shirt off and he let it fall to the floor. His mouth was busy kissing the third guy. He was quite an excellent kisser, this blonde man was. One of the two men started to play with his nipples and kiss his neck, while the other one was busy unfastening his belt. Percy ignored the little voice in his head telling him that this wasn’t proper. Let the guilt come later, right now he was going to enjoy himself. The blonde guy broke their kiss to help the others undress him. The man with the dark hair was working on his belt, which meant Mr. Tattooed guy was the one kissing his neck. Percy wondered if any of these men knew each other outside if here. He doubted it. Percy felt someone trying to lift his foot up and he helped them by lifting it. They took of his shoes and socks, and before he knew it he was naked. His cock hard and dripping with precome. 

“Holy fuck.” Said Oliver when he saw Percy’s cock.  
He had not expected that. Percy was more than well endowed. Oliver’s own big, thick cock was out and he began to stroke it. He pushed aside the thought that he shouldn’t be watching Percy Weasley do this. Granted, they had never been friends, but still, he knew him. He watched as the man with the blonde hair ran his tongue up along Percy’s shaft, licking up the precome that was starting to run down it. Percy threw his head back in pleasure as a low moan escaped his lips. Oliver had never heard a sexier sound in his life. 

Percy looked down as the man took his cock in his mouth. It felt good around his shaft and another involuntary moan escaped him. Percy had always prided himself on staying in control, he had hated how undone he became during sex at first. Now, however, he let himself enjoy it. Sex was supposed to be about this, there was no room for trying to maintain the façade of being prim and proper. These men didn’t know him, and he didn’t care what they thought of him.  
Just then, Percy noticed there was a light on above one of the mirrors. He could not see who was watching, but someone was on the other side. A smile crossed his face as he thought about some mystery guy wanking to the sight of him having his cock sucked. 

Oliver watched as the dark haired man and the one with the tattoos disrobed. They had good bodies, but they were not as good as Percy’s. They may have been more muscular, but Percy was toned in a more delicate way. He was beautiful thought Oliver. The thought caused him to shake his head, he never imagined he would consider Percy Weasley to be beautiful. He was handsome, there was no denying that, but he normally had such an arrogant air about him. This side of Percy, however, was breath taking.  
The dark haired man walked over behind Percy and dropped to his knees. Oliver watched as the man kissed, and licked, and even bit Percy’s ass. Oliver almost came when Percy moaned in ecstasy at the bite. Or maybe it had more to do with the blonde furiously sucking his massive cock. Which ever caused the noise Oliver didn’t care, he just hoped they would do it again so he could hear Percy make it. 

Percy was beginning to lose control. He knew it wasn’t long before he would be panting and begging and moaning like an animal in heat. He felt firm, soft hands push apart his ass cheeks and a moan escaped him when the tongue started to circle his entrance. Percy’s senses were in overdrive already, and he felt a hand begin to pinch his nipples. This caused his hips to jerk and he heard the blonde man choke a bit as his cock was forced down his throat. Percy turned to the side and saw the tattooed man there. He leaned in and kissed Percy. He was a good kisser, but a little too messy. Percy didn’t care at the moment, his brain was too preoccupied with how the mouths and tongues on his cock and asshole felt.  
Percy ran a hand down the tattooed man’s ripped chest. He noticed he was naked, and that his erection was pushed against his thigh. He could feel the trail of precome it was leaving there. His hand reached down and began to stroke him. The tattooed man broke their kiss and growled in pleasure. Percy smiled at this. 

Oliver was getting close. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Percy’s hand that was stroking the other man’s cock. It looked skilled, and he couldn’t help but imagine that his own hand was Percy’s. Suddenly Oliver became aware that he was moaning. He wondered if they could hear him, he could certainly hear everything that was going on in there. Oliver decided that he really did not care if they could hear him or not. In fact, if anything, he hoped they could.  
Oliver watched as the dark haired man squirted some lube onto his fingers and slowly forced them into Percy’s asshole. Percy pushed back on them as he let out a little scream. Oliver really was not going to last much longer. 

Percy was frantically pushing back on the fingers inside of him. He loved to be filled.  
“You want to feel my cock in you?” asked the dark haired man as he added a third finger.  
“Yes.” Panted Percy.  
“Tell me.” He said. “Tell me what you want me to do.”  
“I want you to put your cock in my warm, tight, asshole.” Replied Percy. “And fuck me so hard that I won’t be able to walk out of this room.”

Just like that Oliver came. He couldn’t believe Percy had just said that. He had never realized how sexy his voice was before now. The fact that he over annunciated every word, hell every syllable, had annoyed him in the past. It turned him on now. Oliver looked at the mess he had made. His come was all over himself. On his pants and shirt and hand. He did not care at the moment. He should have probably cleaned himself up and left, but he couldn’t. Nothing short of a fire would get him to stop watching Percy getting fucked. 

Percy was forced to walk over to the table. He placed his hands down on it and bent over. His ass sticking out, inviting someone, anyone, to fuck him. He knew he looked wanton, but he didn’t care. He wanted to feel a cock inside of him. He needed it. 

Oliver watched as the dark haired man lubed up his cock. The only thought he had in his mind when he pushed inside Percy and Percy let out a delicious moan was: fuck, he wished he was the one fucking him.

Percy felt full with the cock inside of him. He had no patience to wait for him to start moving, he pushed back, driving the cock further into him.  
“Do not simply stand there. Fuck me.” Said Percy in a husky voice.  
The man began to move and Percy let out another moan. Fuck, it felt amazing. He pushed back with each thrust. He watched as the blonde haired man climbed onto the table and sat in front of Percy. He ran a hand through Percy’s curly, short hair and kissed him.  
“You want to suck my cock?” he asked. “I want to see those beautiful lips wrapped around me.”  
Percy didn’t say anything, he wasn’t capable of words at the moment. The cock fucking his ass, hitting his prostate almost every time, felt too incredible. Instead, he simply lowered his head down and captured the blondes cock in his mouth. 

Oh god, thought Oliver while watching Percy suck away at the man’s cock. One delicate hand wrapped around the base, following his mouths progression. The blonde took off Percy’s glasses and set them aside. Oliver wished he hadn’t, he actually found them sexy. Probably because they were no longer those terrible horn rimmed ones he worn at school.  
Oliver noticed that the tattooed man got down on his knees, in front of Percy (he placed the blondes feet on his shoulders so that there was room for everyone) and took that glorious cock into his mouth. Oliver heard a garbled moan, and watched as the blonde man gasped and thrust up into Percy’s mouth.  
Oliver was rapidly becoming hard again. He stroked himself and groaned at the slight pain. He had come to recently and hard to be doing this again, but he couldn’t help himself. 

Percy felt amazing. His senses were going crazy, and he could feel his thigh muscles begin to shake ever so slightly. Percy could hear the dark haired man begin to pant harder and deeper. His thrusts were becoming more urgent and spastic. Percy flexed his asshole muscles around his cock, and the man lost control. He felt his warm come fill his cavity. He smiled around the blondes cock. He loved bringing others pleasure, hearing them let go. The man pulled out of him and Percy felt empty. 

Oliver watched as the come started to run down Percy’s inner thigh. It was so sexy. The sound of the blonde moaning pulled him from the exquisite image. Percy’s cock sucking efforts seemed to have doubled. The man was gripping Percy’s hair tightly and he lifted his hips up off of the table. He watched as Percy milked the man’s cock dry. He knew the blonde was coming and he watched as Percy deep throated his cock and let his come slide down his throat. Oliver’s own orgasm was building again. 

Percy watched as the blonde came down from his climax. He smiled at him. He couldn’t help it, it pleased him to know that he had brought him such a release. He felt the tattooed man take one more lick up his shaft and then he stood up. He kissed Percy and he tasted himself on the mans tongue. Something that he had always enjoyed.  
“I guess it’s my turn to fuck your sweet ass.” Said the man to Percy.  
Percy arched an eyebrow at him and smirked. Which was something he normally never did, it was unbecoming to be so childish. Percy didn’t have time to think about it because the tattooed man was lifting him up, and throwing him roughly down onto the table. Percy loved it. He loved being roughed up and taken charge of. The man grabbed his calves and forcefully pulled him to the end of the table. Without a moment’s hesitance, he slammed his large cock all the way into Percy’s entrance. Percy screamed out in pleasure. Percy was close, he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Oliver watched as the tattooed man fucked Percy mercilessly. His breath caught when Percy grabbed hold of his own cock and stared to stroke himself. He couldn’t believe how desperate Percy seemed. It was incredibly sexy. He watched as Percy arched up and squirmed in pleasure as his hand and breathing became more frantic. Oliver watched as Percy came, his come landing everywhere. His face was pure ecstasy. Oliver thought it was the most bewitching sight he had ever seen. He came a few seconds later himself while the three men licked Percy clean.  
Oliver sat there long after the four men left the room. He did not want to risk running into Percy. He magically cleaned himself up and left. He wobbled as he walked, he had never had a more intense orgasm in his life, and he had had two of them back to back. 

Percy sat in his office. It was Friday and he was trying not to rush through his work. It was true that he wanted to leave, it had been a month since his last… excursion. His cock was heavy and he was horny. He needed a boyfriend, but he simply did not have the time. He carefully read the documents in front of him, determined to do a good job, despite his current situation. He had become snippy and impatient this past week. He told himself that he was never going back to that bar again, but he needed a good fuck. Badly.  
Trying to read the paragraph he had read about three times now, Percy was interrupted by a knock on the door. Looking up he saw his brother, George, and Oliver Wood. It took Percy a moment to say hello, he was thrown at his old school mates presence. He had not seen him since the battle 3 years ago. Frankly, it had been much longer since he did not count the brief glimpse he had of the gorgeous Oliver Wood during the fight. He had been much too preoccupied, it being a battle and all. 

Oliver had thought it was a good idea to accompany his friend to his brother office. Upon seeing Percy though, he knew it was most likely a mistake. It had been roughly a month since he watched Percy in that bar. A month of fantasies, and dreams, all of which Percy was the star role. His cock began to harden the moment he saw him sitting behind his desk, pouring over his work. Luckily he had a shopping bag with him and he placed it over his ever growing bulge.  
“George.” Said Percy surprised. “Oliver. What do I owe the pleasure?”  
Fuck, did he have to use that word? Images of Percy experiencing pleasure flashed through his mind, and Oliver forced himself to not touch his aching cock. 

“Just stopped by to see if you could look over some legal documents for me?” asked George.  
“Of course I can.” Answered Percy.  
Why was he so nervous? This was not school anymore. He was no longer the nerd that everyone hated, and Oliver Wood was not the coolest guy there. They were adults now. Percy could not bring himself to look at the gorgeous Keeper though. He felt like a 15 year old again. He was even getting hard. A problem he used to have just about anytime the Scot was in the same room as him.

“Great!” said George as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of Percy’s desk.  
Oliver stood in the doorway until he realized he probably looked like a fool. He joined his friend and sat in the other chair, across from Percy. He kept his shopping in his lap, to hide his massive erection. It felt as if there was not enough air in the room. He was embarrassed by his own behavior. He reminded himself of the awful Quidditch groupies that followed him around. They were always so desperate, and awkward, and needy. He had hated them, just like he hated himself at this moment.

“Hello!? Earth to Percy!” said George frustrated.  
Percy looked at his brother and he noticed he was giving him a weird look. He had missed something, but for the life of him he had no idea what.  
“My apologies.” Replied Percy. “It has been a hectic day. What were you saying?”  
“I asked if tonight was a good night to look over the documents?”  
Percy had had plans for tonight. Plans to walk into that seedy, muggle bar and let whoever do whatever they liked to him. His current situation only highlighted how desperately he needed to be fucked, or to fuck someone.  
“Tonight?” replied Percy. “I have a previous engagement. I have put it off for sometime now and I am afraid that i can no longer ignore it. It is rather pressing.” 

Oliver wondered if this pressing matter was something along what he had witnessed a month ago. He felt his face grow warm at the thought. Wait a minute. Was he actually blushing?!  
“Are you alright Ollie?” asked George.  
“Y… yes.” He replied as he tried to get his body under control. “I am just rather warm.”  
“It is freezing in here.” Answered George.  
“Well. Different bodies, and all that.” He answered, sounding weak to even his own ears.  
He tried to not look at his friend, but that left him looking at Percy. At Percy’s handsome face. His eyes lowered to his mouth, and images of Percy sucking cock flooded his thoughts. He watched as Percy sat bolt upright, in that prissy way he used to at school. Except for the fact that he now found it to be a turn on. 

“I can help you tomorrow, if you are free?” said Percy to his brother.  
“Yes,” Answered George, “the sooner, the better.”  
Percy nodded and hoped that George and Oliver understand that they needed to leave his office now. He was about to burst through his pants, and he felt uncomfortable being in his current predicament with his brother in the room. Thankfully he watched as his brother stood up and said goodbye. He noticed that Oliver was still sitting there, in the chair, looking like he was about to pass out.  
“Are you alright Wood?” asked Percy.  
“Huh?!” replied Oliver in obvious surprise.  
Percy arched an eyebrow at this and gave him a quizzical look. What exactly was going on with him thought Percy. 

Oliver watched as Percy gave him that annoying, pretentious look he used to have plastered on his face 24 hours a day at school.  
He felt his cock twitch and he physically jumped at his bodies reaction. What was happening to him?!  
“I asked if you were all right.” Replied Percy. “You seem to be acting… oddly.”  
Fuck. Did Percy know what Oliver was thinking? That all he wanted to do, was to come around Percy’s desk, bend the red head over, and fuck him senseless. 

“Right.” Answered Oliver. “I am fine. Just fine. I am doing great. Great, great. Great.”  
Oliver was rambling and Percy did not understand why. He seemed fidgety. Well, that is, more fidgety than usual.  
“Oliver!” said George.  
Percy looked up and saw his brother still in his doorway. He looked bewildered.  
“Yes!” Replied Oliver. “George! Yes. Sorry. I. I. I. Ummmmm…”  
Percy watched as Oliver just rambled on in an endless, confused way. He seemed flustered, but Percy could not see why. 

Oliver stood up, and carefully covering his cock, he left with George. He stopped at the doorway and turned to face Percy.  
“It was nice to see you Percy.” Said Oliver.  
“Likewise.” Replied Percy.  
Oliver followed George down the hall of the Ministry. He was lost in his own lust filled thoughts. It took him by surprise when he felt a hand lightly push him.  
“Oliver!” said George. “Are you listening? What has gotten into you?”  
Oliver felt his face grow hot. Was he fucking blushing, again?! What was wrong with him lately?  
“Sorry.” He said to his friend. “I just… I just… I am… I… I…”  
He couldn’t even think of an excuse. His mind kept flashing images of Percy. Percy sucking cock. Of Percy pushing back enthusiastically against a cock fucking him. Of Percy moaning, and panting, and begging for someone to fuck him. Of Percy gloriously coming. Coming all over himself. Oliver wondered what he tasted like…  
“Jesus Christ Oliver!” yelled George.  
He had not been listening again. Fuck. He was being weird and he knew it. It was not like he could simply tell his friend that he could not stop thinking about fucking his brother.  
“Sorry.” Said Oliver. 

The end of the work day was finally here and Percy practically ran out of the office. He disapperated to a Ministry approved apperation spot in muggle London. He walked briskly to the bar, his bar. He couldn’t believe that it was his bar, but it was. There was no denying it. He could not pretend for much longer that this wasn’t what he wanted. Granted, he would prefer a boyfriend. This wasn’t really about the casual sex, it was about the sex. He needed it. He could finally admit that to himself now. He enjoyed sex. He craved it, and he needed it more than he had been able to get it lately. His last relationship had ended over a year ago. He was the one that had introduced Percy to this type of thing. They had gone to a different but similar bar together. He had realized then that he enjoyed being watched. It had frightened him at the time, and he had told his boyfriend that he would no longer do that type of a thing. He had been so freaked out at the realization of his true sexual desires that he had forced a wedge between them. Purposely focusing on work, and ignoring his boyfriend. Still, it hurt when he left. Even though that was what he had intended happening.  
Percy arrived at the familiar door and opened it. He headed straight to the back, grimacing at the overly familiar guard. Did he have to make it so obvious he knew who Percy was? Seemed unprofessional. He walked in and was greeted by the “host”. He was the one who ran this place, and who set up the “entertainment”, as he phrased it.  
“Hello Sir!” said the man with an overly friendly air about him.  
“Hello.” Replied Percy as he adjusted his tie and tried to pretend he was in a more respectable establishment.  
“I have been waiting for you.” Replied he host. “There is a man here who has requested time with you.”  
“Oh?” asked Percy surprised.  
“You seem to be rather popular lately.” Said the man with a smile.  
Percy remembered the last time he was there. The three men who had shared him. They had apparently asked to use him in such a way. Percy had been nervous, but in the end agreed. As he always did. He listened to what the stranger wanted of him, and it excited Percy. It was a bit, kinky, but definitely peeked his interest. He agreed to the situation and followed the host to a private room. Walking in, Percy noticed toys lining the walls. Whips, and dildos, and other things Percy had never really had the chance to experiment with before. He took off his clothes and the host tied his wrists together, over his head. He placed a low table near him, and Percy was then blind folded. He was hard. Extremely hard. He felt the host slide something over his cock, and it left a tight, yet enjoyable, sensation around the base of his cock. This must be the “cock ring”, thought Percy.  
He heard the host leave and he was utterly alone. He did not know what to expect and several minutes went by. He heard the door open again and close. Footsteps approached him, and he held his breath. 

Oliver looked at Percy tied up and blindfolded. It was all for him. He could not believe that Percy had agreed to these terms, he had been worried he wouldn’t. Percy looked beautiful, and sexy. Oliver reached out a trembling hand and placed it on his lightly toned stomach. His cock twitched when he heard Percy give an intake of air. 

Percy felt a large, slightly callused, manly hand touch his stomach. He was immediately turned on. He had never been blindfolded before, but not knowing what would come next was exhilarating. He was surprised at how gentle the hands were as they lightly grazed his body. 

Oliver felt every inch of Percy’s soft, silky skin. He felt the hard muscles that laid under the delicate, freckled skin. He leaned in and softly kissed his neck. Percy arched into him and moaned. Percy smelled amazing, tasted amazing. This was almost too much for Oliver. He did not understand why he found Percy so desirable, but he did. He would do anything to fuck him. To taste him. To feel Percy’s perfect, sexy lips around his cock. 

Percy moaned out lightly in pleasure as his companion licked and nibbled on his nipples. His scent filled the room, and it was strangely familiar. He had smelled it before, and it had turned him on. Percy could not place where the scent was from, but it drove him wild. 

Oliver loved Percy’s reactions to his touches. The way his body twitched and jumped at the lightest touch turned him on. Not to mention the breathy gasps that filled the air. Oliver still could not believe it, but Percy was the sexiest man alive. 

Percy jumped when he felt a hand lightly touch his cock. It started at the top, running just a thumb (Percy guessed) along the tip spreading the precome. It slowly and gently moved down his shaft and Percy’s hips thrust into the unknown man’s fist. Percy heard a breathy growl from nearby. 

It took all of Oliver’s strength not to fall on his knees and take Percy into his mouth. He wanted this to last. He may never get another chance, and he knew that he would want this again. He would want Percy again. So, this memory needed to be enough, just in case that could not happen. 

Percy whimpered when the unknown man stopped touching him. He waited for the next touch for what seemed like forever. He could hear the mans footsteps, and he could feel his gaze. The anticipation was killing him, but it was also incredibly sexy not knowing what would happen next.  
Percy gasped when suddenly a hand came down hard, smacking his ass. The man had been so gentle and sweet up to this point, he had not expected the roughness. Another slap hit him hard and his hips jutted forward from the force.  
“Fuck!” breathed Percy. 

Oliver watched as his handprint stained Percy’s perfect, porcelain ass red. Percy was struggling against his bonds and Oliver stood back and watched. He spanked Percy a few more times, each time getting a little rougher.  
“Oh fuck!” cried out Percy. “Yes. Oh. Fuck yes.”  
Oliver was hard and dripping. He had decided to place a cock ring on himself as well. This would make it so he was unable to come until it was removed. Something that was proving more necessary by the minute. 

Percy was practically shaking with desire. He had never been spanked before now, but it was certainly something he enjoyed. The rough hands were back on his body, once again gently caressing him. He felt the man walk to his front and stand close to him. He could feel the strangers cock pressing into his stomach and he moved slightly so that his cock rubbed against it. He smiled when he heard a lust filled breath. Percy felt soft lips press into his. They were urgent, but caring. He was surprised by the gentleness. Percy kissed him back. He opened his mouth slightly and the mans tongue darted in. They kissed for a minute or two and when the man pulled back Percy missed the feeling of his lips and tongue. 

Oliver had not expected to kiss Percy. It had just happened. It was an amazing kiss. Percy clearly knew what he was doing. Oliver leaned back in and nipped Percy’s chin. He began to run his hands along the gingers body when he heard a gasp escape him. He lightly began to bite at his throat and shoulders. He made his way to Percy’s nipples, where he took the nub between his teeth and rolled it.  
“Oh, fuck.” Groaned Percy.  
Oliver’s hands had come to a rest on Percy’s perfect ass. He gripped him there while he moved to Percy’s other nipple. 

Percy was coming undone. He had never been teased like this before. It was incredible. He felt the mystery man continue his descent down his body. He felt light, but sharp nibbles as he lowered himself down. The man made his way all the way down his stomach until just before his cock. Percy held his breath as he waited for the man to touch him there. His cock was aching for it. However the next minute he felt little bites along the inside of his thighs. The man had entirely skipped his penis, and Percy thrust forward trying to get some kind of friction against it. 

Oliver enjoyed his slow teasing of Percy. He began to lick his thighs and he heard a moan escape the red heads beautiful mouth. He slowly licked up his left thigh and stopped right where his balls began to form. He moved to the right thigh, and repeated his actions. He ran his hands up along Percy’s outer thighs and rested on his hips. Oliver wanted nothing more than to run his tongue along Percy’s shaft. Tasting him, sucking him, making him moan out as he took him down his throat. He deliberately skipped over his cock again, and began licking up his stomach.  
“Come on.” Cried Percy. “I need it. Please.”  
Oliver halted his progression up Percy’s body. He watched as Percy struggled with the bonds above his head. It was in this moment that he realized that he wanted nothing more than to bring Percy pleasure. It was also the moment he realized that he wanted Percy to know it was him. Stepping closer he kissed Percy again, this time making it last. He felt Percy’s cock twitch against his stomach and a moan escaped him. Pulling back he whispered in Percy’s ear,  
“What is it you need exactly, Percy?”

Percy froze. He knew that voice. That incredibly sexy, Scottish voice.  
“Ol… Oliver?”  
“Aye mate.” He whispered back.  
“What… what are you doing here?” Percy asked in surprise.  
“I have been enjoying our body mostly.” Answered Oliver as he pinched Percy’s nipple.  
“But… but… I do not understand.” Stammered Percy.  
He was beginning to feel vulnerable. Like this was some kind of a sick joke.  
“I saw you come in last month, I was at the bar and you did not notice me.” He replied. “I was curious to see what Percy Weasley, model Ministry employee and past Head Boy, was doing in this particular type of establishment.”  
Percy felt Oliver’s hands begin to travel along his body again. He could feel his cock pressed tightly against him. He gasped again, involuntarily.  
“I must say, I was pleasantly surprised and turned on watching you have three different men fuck you.”  
Percy felt his checks growing red. The plus side to having strangers fuck him was that there was no knowledge of who he truly was. He felt exposed. 

Oliver realized that Percy had begun to tense up and he mentally kicked himself because of it.  
“There is no need to be embarrassed Percy.” He told him. “I liked what I saw. So much so Percy, that I have not been able to think of anyone else sense. You are the star of all of my fantasies and dreams. I can’t get you out of my head.”  
“Really?’ he heard Percy whisper tentatively.  
Oliver pressed his erection against Percy and watched as his precome spread over Percy’s lightly toned abs.  
“Really.” Moaned Oliver.  
Oliver heard Percy’s breath hitch and he captured his mouth with his own. They kissed for sometime and Oliver’s hands never stilled long on Percy’s body. 

Percy couldn’t believe this. Oliver bloody Wood was kissing him. His school hood, secret crush. And he was a great kisser. Oliver pulled back and Percy almost whimpered.  
“Should I keep going Percy?” asked Oliver.  
“Yes.” He answered as a throaty moan issued from him.  
His heart was in his throat. He was still scared that this was some kind of a prank, and that any minute his brother would burst through the door laughing. Although, this would be an odd prank to pull on ones brother. Even so, Percy couldn’t shake the feeling. 

Oliver smiled, he had been worried that Percy would say no. He realized that the red head was still visibly nervous. Oliver could see why, he had caught Percy in a very intimate and vulnerable position. This was so unlike Percy, or it was unlike what Percy wanted people to think of him.  
“Relax Percy.” Said Oliver as he began to run his hands along Percy’s body.  
Oliver kissed him again. He had never before realized how inviting Percy’s lips were. Percy kissed him back. It was a slow easily kiss and their tongues lightly grazed one another. 

Percy enjoyed the kiss. His heart rate was returning to normal, or at least to what it was before he found out it was Oliver that was touching him. Percy smiled against Oliver’s lips. Oliver Wood was currently groping his ass. An involuntary moan issued from him when Oliver began to kiss down his neck. He bit his lip, he was still self conscious about this. They knew each other. Hell, Oliver knew his entire family.

Oliver made his way back down Percy’s body. Kissing, licking, and biting his way. He could tell that Percy was holding back, and he made it his mission to get him to let go again. He enjoyed watching the uninhibited Percy. Oliver was licking and biting around Percy’s cock, careful not to touch it. He wanted Percy to need it. Like he had before. He listened as Percy’s breathing became labored. He bit down in his thigh, this time with enough force to leave a mark. Percy moaned out and his cock bounced, grazing the side of Oliver’s face. Oliver couldn’t wait any longer, he needed to taste him. He quickly wrapped his mouth around the tip of Percy’s cock and rolled his tongue over it. Percy let out the most amazing sound and Oliver brought him all the way in until he was deep throating him. He tasted good, sweet and salty.

Percy moaned out in pleasure as Oliver sucked his cock. It felt extraordinary and it took all of his will not to whimper. He wanted to ask Oliver if he liked to suck his cock, but he was still too nervous.  
“Oh fuck!” called out Percy in surprise when Oliver brought a finger to his entrance and began to rub circles over it.  
Percy’s sudden exclamation caused Oliver to chuckle, which sent vibrations down Percy’s shaft. He bucked his hips and called out Oliver’s name. 

Oliver pulled back and looked up at Percy. He kept rubbing slow circles over his entrance as he asked,  
“You like how I suck your cock Percy?”  
He watched as Percy nodded his head in response. He noticed a slight blush had crossed over Percy’s face and he smiled.  
“Tell me Percy.” Said Oliver in a low, husky voice.  
Percy moaned out and bit his lip. Oliver ran his tongue up along the bottom side of Percy shaft, stopping at the top to flick his tongue along it a few times.  
“Say it Percy.” 

Oh god, he was losing control. He was seconds away from turning into a bumbling fool, begging Oliver to suck his cock. He was still blind folded and couldn’t move his hands and he desperately wanted to see Oliver, to feel him. He jumped slightly when he felt Oliver’s tongue trace over his balls. Oliver’s hand stilled on his entrance and all he could feel was Oliver’s hot breath against his shaft.  
“Percy,” said the sexy Scottish brogue, “I want to hear you tell me what it is you want. Please.”  
Percy inhaled as he felt Oliver ever so slightly nip the tip of his dick. It didn’t hurt, in fact it had felt insanely arousing. 

Oliver restrained himself from engulfing Percy’s cock once again. He licked it here and there, and left little bites across his thighs, but he wouldn’t suck him off again until Percy asked him too.  
“Oh god.” He heard Percy’s say in a trembling voice.  
“What is it?” asked Oliver with a slight laugh.  
“Please, Oliver.” Whispered Percy.  
“Please what Percy?” asked Oliver with a smile.  
“Please. Please suck my cock.” Cried out Percy in a whisper.  
“Do you like it when I suck your cock?” he asked.  
“Yes!” exclaimed Percy, lust evident in his tone. “Yes, I do.”  
Oliver looked up at Percy and brought his cock all the way into his mouth, bringing his hand up to cover the base.  
“Fuck!” Said Percy as his hips jerked in surprise. 

Percy was lightly thrusting his hips, his cock sliding down Oliver’s throat as Oliver licked the underside of his shaft. He was moaning now, unabashedly.  
“Oliver!” he cried out as Oliver began to swivel around his cock, feverishly sucking him. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.”  
With a pop, Oliver released Percy’s cock.  
“Fuck Percy, you sound so sexy.” Said Oliver. “I love hearing you swear. You’re normally so proper, it’s such a turn on to see you lose control.”  
“Ol… Oliver,” panted Percy and then took a gulp, “I want to see you.”  
Percy’s heart began to race, Oliver had not replied. Suddenly he felt hands on the side of his face and a kiss was placed on his mouth. He felt the fabric around his eyes loosen and then fall away. He opened his eyes and he saw a blurry room in front of him. Then he saw a figure approach him from his side, turning his head he watched Oliver place his glasses on his face, and everything came into focus. 

Oliver watched as Percy blushed, and he felt a blush start across his own face.  
“Hey.” He said to Percy.  
“Hello.” Replied Percy in his usual, slightly pretentious, voice.  
Oliver smiled as Percy’s eyes surveyed his body. He was a tad self-conscious standing naked, and fully erect, in front of him. He placed his hands on his hips and gave Percy a smile, he would fake the confidence if he had to.  
“Well, Percy?” asked Oliver. “What do you think?”  
“I think you have gotten even more gorgeous since school.” Breathed Percy. “I think I want to run my hands and tongue all along your muscular body.”

Percy was surprised by his own admission. He pushed his doubts aside, there would be time to worry over his words later. He was caught of guard when Oliver’s mouth slammed against his. They began to make out frantically. 

“Wrap your legs around me Percy.” Said Oliver and he hoisted him up as he did so.  
Oliver could feel Percy’s cock pressing against his own and he suppressed a moan as he lifted Percy off of the hook. Turning around he gently tossed him into the cushioned table and began to untie his hands. The moment Percy’s hands were free Oliver felt them touch his abs. They quickly slid around and cupped his ass. His breath caught in his throat when Percy pulled him near and swallowed his cock. 

Percy had his mouth around Oliver’s cock, he was wildly sucking him off. Percy could hear Oliver moan out in ecstasy and he smiled. He had dreamt about this since he hit puberty. He started to hum and Oliver let out a long trail of “fucks”.  
Percy felt Oliver pulling at his hair and the next second his head was forced back, Oliver’s cock popping out of his mouth. 

Oliver could barely breath. He looked down at Percy as he panted, eyes lidded. He couldn’t believe how good Percy was at sucking cock, it had been overwhelmingly intense.  
“Get on all fours.” Oliver ordered Percy.  
He watched as Percy slowly rolled his body over, and got on his hands and knees. He looked at Percy as he looked up at him and he felt his cock twitch.  
“Fuck, you’re beautiful.” Oliver exclaimed.

Percy blushed and tried not to look away. Oliver had just called him beautiful, which was absurd. But, looking at the Scot, with his smoldering eyes, he knew that he meant it.  
“Fuck me Oliver.” Whispered Percy and making Oliver growl out in need. 

Oliver wanted to grant Percy his wish. He wanted to bury his cock deep inside of him, and fuck him senseless. He decided to hold out a little longer, however. Oliver slowly walked around the low cushioned table, and stood behind him. He spanked his ass, hard, smiling at the gasp it caused.  
“Do you like that Percy?” asked Oliver.  
“Yes.” Answered Percy.  
“You like to be spanked?” asked Oliver as he hit his ass again.  
“Yes.” Gasped Percy.  
“You’re a dirty little whore, aren’t you.” Growled Oliver.  
“Fuck. Yes. Yes I a.. am.” Panted Percy as Oliver continued to spank him.  
“Say it.” Ordered Oliver. 

“I'm a fucking dirty whore.” Moaned out Percy. “Oliver, I need you to fuck me. I want to feel your cock filling me, fucking my tight hole. I want to come with your cock buried inside of me.”  
Percy heard Oliver moan out and then he felt a tongue along his entrance.  
“Oh god!” called out Percy.  
He turned and watched as best he could as Oliver ate out his entrance. It felt amazing and Percy felt like he was going to explode. His cock was throbbing and looking down he could see it dripping precome. He could not remember ever being this turned on before.  
“Oliver, please.” Begged Percy. “Please fuck me. I cannot wait much longer.”

Oliver pulled back and got up. He walked over and picked up some lube on a nearby shelf. He watched Percy as he walked back, he looked so wanton perched on all fours. He squirted some lube into his fingers and spread it around to warm it.  
“You want me to fuck ya?” he asked him.  
“Since I was 13 Oliver.” Replied Percy, voice dripping with need.  
Oliver was taken aback at the confession, but he began to rub circles on the outside of Percy’s asshole. 

“Is that so?” asked Oliver with a shaky breath.  
“Yes.” Replied Percy, a little embarrassed from admitting it.  
“What would you think about?” asked Oliver as he pushed two fingers into Percy.  
“I,” said Percy letting out a throaty moan, “I would purposefully time my rounds so that I would catch you after your Quidditch practices.” Percy moaned out when Oliver found his prostate and began to rub it furiously. “I would try to wait until you showered and I would yell at you about curfew while you were wet and wearing only a towel.”  
“That used to piss me off.” Said Oliver as he added a third finger.  
“I know.” Replied Percy smiling. “You were so fucking sexy when you were mad.” 

“Are you saying that you used to piss me off on purpose?” asked Oliver as he began to wiggle his fingers.  
“Y… yes.” Breathed Percy.  
Oliver couldn’t help but grin at this. He spanked Percy with his free hand.  
“You really are a naughty little fuck, aren’t you?” growled Oliver.  
“Yes.” Answered Percy as he started to move back to meet Oliver’s fingers thrusting into him. “I would get so hard and then I would wank once you left.”  
“Oh fuck,” replied Oliver as he increased the speed of his hand.  
“I would finger myself as I thought about your cock fucking me.” Moaned Percy.  
Oliver couldn’t take it anymore. He removed his fingers and got onto the table behind Percy. He grabbed the lube and quickly covered his cock with it. He lined his cock up with Percy’s entrance and took a breath. He felt Percy rub against it and then pant out,  
“Fuck me Oliver.”  
Oliver slowly pushed inside of Percy. He was tight and warm, and it felt like Oliver was going to come any second. 

“Fuck!” Moaned Percy as Oliver pushed all of the way inside of him.  
His cock was long and thick, and it felt fucking amazing inside of him. Percy began to push back against each thrust. He jumped in surprised pleasure as a hand smacked him hard across the ass.  
“Oliver!” Screamed out Percy. “Yes. Oliver. Oh, fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, yes.”  
Percy had never felt anything like this all-consuming, lust filled desire that was building up inside of him before. He felt like he was going to explode, but for some reason he wasn’t. This legs began to violently shake.

Oliver couldn’t take much more of this. Percy felt too good. The second he felt Percy’s legs begin to shake he knew that he couldn’t go any longer. He pulled out and flipped Percy over on his back. He pulled him towards him and shoved his cock back into his tight asshole. He began to fuck him hard, and Percy arched up and moaned and began to stroke his own cock. Oliver watched him for a few seconds, memorized by how fucking incredible he looked.  
Reaching down he pressed the button in the cock ring that would allow Percy to come. Within a second Percy was coming with a force Oliver had never seen before. His come flew out of him and landed everywhere. It was all over Percy, it was on the bed, and it was even on Oliver. It was one of the most intoxicating sights he had ever witnessed. Oliver felt Percy’s asshole muscles milking his cock as Percy orgasmed. Oliver reached down and released the button in his own cock ring and he came so violently that he began to shake. 

Percy had never felt anything close to that before. It felt like it took minutes for him to come down from his orgasm, and his entire body was shaking. When he was able to focus on the world around him again, he realized that Oliver was on top of him, and shaking as well. They were both breathing hard and sweating. Percy was in a trance of pure bliss. It took another several minutes for him to be able to firm words again.  
“Oliver,” stammered Percy, “what… what was… how…”  
“The cock ring.” Panted Oliver in response. “It may have had some magical properties.”  
Percy smiled and swore under his breath. He felt Oliver roll off of him and lay by his side, hand landing on his chest. He covered his hand with his own and they laid there for some time.  
“So, was that worth the decade long wait?” asked Oliver with a grin.  
Percy felt himself blush as the memory of his confession resurfaced. He heard Oliver laugh as he looked at him, trying to not show the hurt he was feeling.  
“I’m sorry Percy.” Smiled Oliver. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I find it really fucking hot that you used to fantasize about me.”  
“Really?” asked Percy.  
“Yeah.” Smiled Oliver. 

Oliver felt bad that he had upset Percy. That honestly was not his intention. He momentarily forgot that Percy was not really able to take people poking fun at him. He leaned down and kissed him. It was a short kiss, but Percy was smiling when Oliver pulled back.  
“Besides, you shouldn’t be embarrassed by that.” Said Oliver. “I have been wanking thinking about you non stop this past month.”  
He watched as Percy turned a deep red and he smiled. He was cute when he was embarrassed thought Oliver.  
“Did… did you ever think of me… that way… during school?” asked Percy tentatively.  
“Honestly, no.” said Oliver. “I thought you were incredibly handsome though. You were just so serious, I kind of used to think you had a stick up your ass.”  
“No, if that was the case I probably would have been in a better mood.” Smiled Percy.  
Oliver laughed he couldn’t believe it, had Percy just made a joke? He realized that he really did not know Percy that well, and that he had never tried to in school. He had only made assumptions of who he was. Oliver felt sad by that, and he decided that he really wanted to get to know him. 

“I really just hated school.” Replied Percy.  
“What?!” said Oliver in disbelief. “You, Head Boy, hated school?”  
“I liked learning.” Answered Percy. “But yes, I hated school. I never fit in, and I hate large groups of people and how cliquey it was. It was awful.”  
“I can relate to that a little.” Replied Oliver which caused Percy to scoff.  
“Please! You were the Quidditch captain and everyone loved you.” Said Percy.  
“No.” Answered Oliver. “Everyone liked who they thought I was. I was terrified to tell people that I was gay. I was worried that if people found out that they would think I was a freak or something.”  
Percy frowned at Oliver. He knew exactly what he was talking about.  
“Hey,” said Oliver, “you hungry? Let’s go get dinner.”  
“What?” said Percy surprised. “As in a date?”  
“Yeah.” Smiled Oliver.  
“I… I am not sure.” Replied Percy flustered. 

Oliver tried to not let Percy’s response hurt him too much. He had just assumed that Percy felt the same way he did, he guessed he was wrong.  
“I mean, we are so different.” Said Percy. “What if we are not compatible?”  
“Well, I would certainly say we have one thing in common.” Laughed Oliver as Percy blushed. “It is just one date, don’t over think it. If it works out, great. If not, this is the first time we have seen each other since we graduated really. Not like we would be losing a friendship if things got awkward.”  
“That’s true.” Replied Percy as he looked Oliver over. “Alright then.”  
Oliver smiled and they got up and dressed. He tried not to laugh as Percy began to puff up like he used to. Funny how he found it so cute now.

Percy always hated leaving this place. His desire was gone, and he always felt guilty and dirty. He looked at Oliver and smiled. It wouldn’t be so bad this time around. He started to head out the door when he felt a hand slap his ass. He turned around and saw Oliver smirking at him. He blushed and walked out the door.


End file.
